Destined
by jtjaforever
Summary: Barry Allen knows that he and Iris West are meant to be together. Now he has to convince her too. Spoilers for Season 3.


I haven't written for fandom for some time, but my new passion is the Flash. I was inspired by the Comic Com tease for Season 3 and statements from Grant Gustin about the season. This story ties into 2x08 and happens while Barry chooses to be blissfully unaware of what's happening. I do not own these characters so don't sue me. I just love them and wish that Season 3 was here - yesterday!

Destined

As Barry stands in line at Jitters, the Jitters of this new time line his heart is pounding. He's been coming here for the last few days and today he decides he is going to do this thing. Make a move. Iris is here, standing before him and all he can remember is the last time he saw her... the love in her eyes, the words of support. The kiss that sealed that love was one of promise from her, an allegiance to their love and the choice he made. But, he was home now – he knew it because Iris was here in front of him and were she was, was home. So, he nervously rubs his hands together and takes a step forward, right into her personal space.

She turns after accepting her order and almost runs you over. She smiles politely and apologizes and moves away to find a seat. Then he realizes…this Iris doesn't remember those promises. This Iris is not _his._ This time he hasn't just changed a day but a whole life time, one in which he and Iris never met. May only be mere acquaintances, strangers even. Something in his gut knows that isn't true. That no matter what they were connected hadn't that been the case on Earth 2 and in the future of the other timeline? He runs his handacross the back of his neck and closes his eyes at that truth.

"What did you think Barry?" He whispers, as he berates himself. "Ok, I wasn't thinking, obviously." Shaking himself from his musings, he squares his shoulders and determines _this_ Iris…would get to know him.

"Huh, hi"

"Hi. You look familiar; I've seen you before, haven't I? She asks, looking a bit confused.

"Huh, Barry!"

" Barry!"

"Barry Allen"

"Right! Sorry."

"It's fine."

She invites me to sit and I get to casually know this Iris, but the flow and pace of this conversation is easy, natural and he knows he was right to do this.

" Soo…you work for the Central City Citizen?"

" Yes, how do did you know?" She seems a little suspicious of you now.

Barry points, what he hopes is casually, toward the tools of her trade laid out before her. She smiles.

"A good journalist is never off the job."

"I'm sure you are one of the best. I've read your work." That comment gets him just what he was hoping for – that brilliant smile and a roll of the eyes. That's his Iris regardless of the timeline.

"I've got to run," Barry says. "I'm late for work, but it was worth it." He smiles. "Huh, maybe we can continue this conversation later? Like here? For lunch…or just coffee? It could be just coffee…you know. Whatever works for you?" He fumbles.

Iris looks at him as if she is trying to decide if seeing some guy she just met is the right thing to do or he's not a little nuts and then she laughs, that Iris laugh that makes him all warm inside.

"Sure, why not."

"GREAT! Yeah, right that will be good. See you then."

The next day Barry shows up on time wearing a nice blazer that maybe doesn't look like he was dressing for a date. You know, just something he normally wore to work. Besides it wasn't a date…not really.

Iris is there when Barry walks in and sitting at the same table as yesterday. She has her laptop open and typing furiously, cup of coffee on the table beside her. Barry's a little disappointed because he thought he was on time.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I kept you waiting..." He stumbles though. "I really didn't mean to be…"

Iris lifts her head briefly from the laptop and gives a brief smile.

"Can you give me a sec…please?

"Yeah, sure…sure." Barry's just glad she doesn't seem ticked off at him.

She finishes her furious typing with a flourish and a punch to the enter key then looks up with a triumphant smile.

"There. Story submitted. Sorry, didn't mean to cut you off but you're not late…actually," she looks at her watch. "You are a little early. I had to meet a source close by and the story wasn't one I could wait to submit. I was trying to get it done before you got here…sooo, it's me that needs to apologize."

"Well, that just confirms what I said yesterday – you are one of the best at your job."

Iris rolls her eyes again but more because she's a little embarrassed by the attention. Again this is Iris, the Iris Barry knows better than anyone, regardless of the timeline.

"Besides, you're worth being on time for." Again Barry is rewarded with that beautiful smile.

So, they order lunch and take up where they left off and eventually wander into personal territory. He tells her about his parents and inquires about hers knowing she doesn't know how much he already knows. Barry isn't surprised when Iris is a little less forthcoming. He's met Joe and in this timeline he is very different. Their family is so different, Joe and Iris don't share that father and daughter connection of his timeline. Because of his choice Barry reunited his own family but destroyed another…his other family. When he looks at the sadness in Iris' beautiful brown eyes, hear the disappointment in her voice, he starts to wonder if that sacrifice was worth it. Was he selfish in wanting his _own_ family to be whole, to be the way it should have been before the Reverse Flash ruin their lives?

Iris looks at her watch. "I'm sorry but I need to get back to the paper. It was good…a good lunch with good company. Thank you"

Barry doesn't want it to end this way, not yet.

" You know I need to get going myself. Why don't I walk you to work? It's not that far from the station."

Iris looks at Barry and smiles. "Okay."

As they cross the street, Iris tilts her head and looks at Barry. " You know I know we didn't know each other that well in school, but it really feels as if we're known each other longer." She seems a little embarrassed by that admission.

Barry tilts his head towards her and smiles. " You know some people are just meant to be in your life." At that Iris raises a well groom brow.

After Barry drops Iris off and makes his way to the station he remembers the first time he met Carter Hall and found out Kenya Saunders true identity. He had said they had been lovers for centuries destined to find each other again and again in each lifetime. Barry knew his love for Iris was just as great and if the Iris of his timeline had promised her love then he knew that connection was there regardless the timeline. Barry knew in his heart he and Iris were destined to be together, now he had to help her know she felt the same way too.


End file.
